


Match Made

by katling



Series: Dragon Age Alternative Pairing Week [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: But mostly fluff, F/M, Fluff, Secret Relationship, Varric's Chest hair, tiniest bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katling/pseuds/katling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor is running around, trying to set up Varric and Cassandra. Too bad they're already together.</p><p>Written for Day 3 of the Dragon Age Alternative Pairing Appreciation Week - Romance and Bromance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Match Made

Cassandra leaned against the window frame and watched as the Inquisitor scurried around the grounds of Skyhold, talking with this person and that, all while sporting one of the more worrisome grins she had ever seen on the woman.

“What _is_ she doing?” she muttered.

“Who?” Varric came up beside her, his hand coming to rest almost automatically on her hip. “Oh, Evelyn.” He grinned and chuckled. “Are you sure you want to know?”

Cassandra’s eyes narrowed. “What do you know?”

Varric tried to look innocent and failed miserably. “A great many things, Cassandra dearest, a great many things.”

Cassandra turned and crossed her arms over her chest. “Varric. What is going on?”

Varric snickered. “She’s setting up a romantic dinner for two in the garden for this evening.”

“For whom?” Cassandra asked suspiciously.

“Why… us.” Varric beamed. “Apparently she thinks we’d be perfect together.”

“We are _already_ together,” Cassandra snapped then she blushed and looked away.

Varric smiled. He always loved how bashful Cassandra got when she talked about their relationship, even if it was only to each other. Though he suspected Leliana knew. That woman had an almost frightening glint in her eyes whenever she passed him these days and he suspected she was playing some long term game of attrition to get him to confess instead of just admitting she knew. Spies. They always had to make things difficult.

“ _I_ know we are,” he said as he took her hand in his. “ _You_ know we are.” He gestured with one thumb out the window. “But _they_ don’t.”

Cassandra opened her mouth then she closed it again and frowned. “I told you…”

“Shh, Cassandra,” Varric said, tugging on her hand and pulling her over to the bed. He nudged at her to sit down and then insinuated himself between her knees. This put them more or less at the same height and he could cradle her face in his large capable hands. “I know why you want this kept quiet and I respect that. But it does mean that they don’t know that what they’re trying to do is kind of redundant. Sort of sweet though.”

“I… we should tell the Inquisitor,” Cassandra said in a distracted tone. “She’ll…”

Varric leaned in and kissed her forehead. “She’ll be terribly disappointed that we ruined her fun.”

“What?” 

Cassandra frowned at him and Varric chuckled. They’d come a long way from the time when Cassandra’s frowns actually made him feel nervous. Well, they still could but usually he knew why these days.

“She’s having an enormous amount of fun,” Varric explained. “And all we have to do is turn up, act surprised, maybe snark at each other a few times then enjoy the excellent romantic dinner she’s organising.”

Cassandra continued frowning though Varric could tell she was turning the idea over in her mind.

“And if we really wanted to make her happy, we could pretend to have some sort of reconciliation and walk off together, smiling and laughing.” Varric grinned. “It’ll make her year.”

“It’s dishonest,” Cassandra said flatly.

“So is lying to everyone about us,” Varric countered.

He winced a little at the hurt look he got in return and kissed her in apology.

“Sorry, that was unfair.”

Cassandra sighed. “It is also true.”

Varric let his hands drop to her thighs and ran them along the smooth skin and under the shirt – his shirt – that she was wearing until they rested on her hips. He grinned when her hands reached almost unconsciously for his shoulders then drifted down to play with the hair on his chest. 

“Let her have her fun,” he said in a low voice as he closed the gap between them. “We get a nice dinner and maybe we can think about telling Evelyn. She’ll keep it a secret.”

He had shifted his hands again, this time to places that drew a low moan from Cassandra.

“You are utterly unscrupulous,” she breathed, her eyes wide and dark.

“You’d better believe it, Seeker,” Varric said then, for a time, there were no more words.


End file.
